1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to infant carriers. Specifically, the present invention relates to an apparatus for carrying an infant on a hip of an adult.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is known to most parents, infants need to be carried when traveling. However, after approximately the first six months, carrying an infant can be difficult. The infant becomes quite heavy and tends to move around quite a bit. To assist parents in carrying their young children, infant carriers are used to carry and support an infant. Existing infant carriers are available in a wide variety of configurations. One type of infant carrier is a backpack where the infant is carried upon the back of an adult. This type of carrier suffers from several disadvantages. First, the infant is positioned on the adult's back and therefore it is very difficult for the adult to see the infant. Second, for infants over six months, the backpack type carrier is not comfortable for the infant to be carried. The full weight of the infant rides in a harness, which puts considerable pressure on the infant's waste and crotch region.
Another type of existing carrier is a sling carrier, which typically includes one strap wrapped around a shoulder of the carrying adult. The infant is precariously held in a piece of material in a manner similar to a person lying in a hammock. Some of these sling-configured carriers also enable the infant to rest upon the adult's hip. However, this sling carrier does not provide adequate support to an infant. Specifically, the infant leans back (away from the adult) in the sling. This increases the chances that the infant may fall out of the sling backwards. Therefore, the adult must continuously hold their am around the back of the infant for additional support. In addition, since the infant is merely lying on a piece of material in a hammock-like fashion, the infant is not safely carried within the sling. The infant can easily fall out of such a sling-configured carrier. The danger to an infant is magnified with an infant able to sit up on his own and move (i.e., an infant older than six months).
Still another type of existing carrier is a front pack type carrier. With front pack type carriers, another disadvantage is the difficulty in wearing and adjusting the carrier. The adult typically must unbuckle and buckle one or more straps, which can be very difficult when tending to the needs of an infant. These carriers are very uncomfortable when carrying a baby weighing more than approximately 15 pounds. Considerable strain is placed on the back and shoulders of the adult using this type of carrier. Additionally, the infant is uncomfortably positioned within the carrier because the legs of the infant are left hanging straight down.
None of the existing infant carriers provide adequate support for an infant while enabling the infant to rest upon the carrying adult's hip. An apparatus is needed which enables an adult to comfortably and securely carry the infant upon the adult's hip. In addition, a carrier is needed which allows an adult to comfortably carry an infant weighing more than 15 pounds. Supporting an infant on the hip of the adult enables a majority of the infant's weight to be supported on the hip of the adult, rather than on the back of the adult. Additionally, a carrier is needed which enables the adult to easily adjust the positioning of the infant upon the hip of the adult.
Thus, it would be a distinct advantage to have an apparatus, which effectively and comfortably carries an infant on an adult's hip and allows ease in adjustment of the positioning of the infant within the carrier and upon the adult's hip. It is an object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus.